


Jake

by booprincess



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff, Jake Muller - Freeform, Jake Muller/Reader - Freeform, Resident Evil 6, Riding, amateur, mature content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-03-25 21:01:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13842957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booprincess/pseuds/booprincess
Summary: Jake is my favorite asshole. :)





	1. PG-13

"Hey..." Jake raised a gloved hand to scratch at the back of his neck, nails slightly digging into a shaven head as he tried to conceal his nervousness.

My eyebrows were furrowed, eyes completely focused on the bright screen in front of me. The words seem like they wouldn't stop as I continued to pound my fingers on the keyboard, completing full reports of B.O.W.s and the whereabouts of Leon Kennedy, Helena Harper, Jill Valentine, Sherry Birkin and anyone who was just about anyone working for the government. I turned my head slightly to look at Jake. My facial features softened. My fingers stopped only shortly after the corners of my mouth turned up to offer Jake a small, soft smile.

"Hey," I responded. I turned my head back to proof-read what I had typed so far. "How cool is it that we get to work so close with the government?"

I was aware of how immature I sounded, especially compared to the other BSAA agents, but I couldn't help myself. The job was so interesting! I was allowed to know everything about the monsters who plagued the cities and who created them. I was able to meet heroes, like Chris Redfield. It was all too exciting! I felt my smile widen as I thought about how lucky I was.

Jake scoffed, his hand dropping from his neck, only to settle in his pocket. His right side rested against the door frame, one arm above his head, helping to support his weight.

I furrowed my eyebrows once again. The conversation just began, how could he already be annoyed?

"What?" I asked, genuine confusion in my voice.

He crossed his arms.

"You," a smirk playing on his lips as he looked at me. "You're always so damn happy," he slightly chuckled.

My facial expression remained the same as I shrugged at his comment. "Am I supposed to angry all the time?" I chuckled a little myself.

"Well, no," he started, walking over to the desk I was sitting at, "but..you're crazy happy. Like..." he paused for a moment, trying to find the right word, "like a psycho," he smiled brightly.

I laughed at him, shaking my head. "Well, I'm sorry that I decided to not let everything annoy me."

I returned back to filing my reports, but I lost my focus fast as Jake began to poke my shoulder. I shook my head, smiling as he did so. "Jake, can I help you?" I said, continuing to type away.

He just chuckled and shook his head. But the poking continued.

"Jake." I gave a stern tone, but a smile was still plastered on my features. "What do you want?"

He continued to smirk at me, as if I was supposed to understand what that meant. I stared at him for a little longer. We held eye contact as he drew his pearl-colored teeth to cover his bottom lip.

Crimson began filling my cheeks. 

Our little moment was interrupted by a sound emitting from my computer.

_Email from Leon S. Kennedy._

I quickly drew away and immediately clicked on it. As I read through the standard, forwarded email (informing the receiver the usual thing to do when leaving the building - lock up, shut down computers completely, etc.), I saw Jake's arm reach over to the mouse. I shook my head, forcing myself out of focus. Before I could register what was happening, I saw the pages I had open being closed, one by one.

Jake was closing them.

"Jake!" I slightly yelled,rising up from my chair to move his arm away from the mouse, "What are you doing? I was reading that!" I exclaimed, finally getting his hand off the computer.

"Oh come on, all he's telling you is stuff you already know. And you're done with the reports anyway," he smiled again, crossing his arms. I managed to save one article I had clicked on earlier, but it was ultimately useless considering I finished reading it about an hour ago.

"Ugh, Jake," I whined.

He laughed, proud that he made me so upset. I flopped down in your chair, slightly glaring at him as he is the one to blame. He just continued to laugh harder.

"So that's what you look like when you're not happy," he chuckled.

I rolled my eyes, looking away from him. I returned my focus to the computer, but this time, I was logging off instead of typing up more reports. After the screen turned black, signaling it's complete shut down, I grabbed my folders (filled with more details about agents and bioterrorism weapons) but, before I could pick them up, Jake grabbed my wrist.

I looked up at him.

He just smiled at me.

"You know, you're a little cuter when you're angry," he smiled.

I rolled my eyes in return, but still managed to let some frustration go, just enough to smile back at him. I shook my head and let out an annoyed sigh.

"So that was your way of flirting?"

"Ha, no. Trust me, you'll know when I'm flirting, babe."

The cockiness in his voice so beyond clear.

"Oh, really?" I challenged.

Jake paused for a moment, then he rose up from the desk, lifting himself up from his slightly sitting position. He was now looking down on me. In another situation, I might have felt intimidated, but this was Jake and I knew his intentions were good. So good. 

He nodded, not another word left his lips. He scanned my face. I saw him inspect my lips, eyes continuing to travel down my body. My cheeks turning shades of ruby as I felt him take in my figure. Taking notice of my blush, he chuckled.

Still slightly laughing at the effect he had on me, he brought a strong hand to rest on my hip. He forcibly brought me closer to him. I stumbled a little as he pulled me forward. I giggled, just a bit, getting more and more nervous as the situation began to heat up.

Jake was powerful. And I loved it.

"Man, you're cute."

Warm, soft lips began to massage mine, shortly after he complimented my demeanor.

I kissed back, proudly.

It was sweet and loving but also rough and hungry.

That's exactly what Jake was; a jerk who knew how to be tender.

I raised my right hand that was taking ahold of his shoulder and soon brought it to cup his left cheek. I felt Jake slowly retreat from the kiss, gently grabbing my hand to bring it back down. He held it, but refused to meet my eyes.

"Jake?" I said with pure concern.

He shook his head, fast. "Hey, I'm fine. I'm just being overly sensitive, again, heh." He lifted his head to look at me. He smiled, softly.

"Don't worry about it."

I didn't smile back, especially after realizing what I did.

His left cheek...

The side of his face displayed a nasty, deep scar. It was long and very visible. An unmistakable 'Jake Muller' detail. His rather cocky attitude and unshakeable confidence had always erased any thought I had that Jake could ever be insecure about something. He truthfully explained exactly how his scar made him feel to me, one night while we were alone...

and I brought attention right to his weak spot.

"Jake, I-"

"Really, it's fine babe," he said, playfully pinching my butt, "we can still continue this." The smirk reappeared.

I smiled back at him and then my eyes met the floor.

"I, um," I struggled to get this out. I knew how Jake felt about cheesy, fluff-stuff,

"I do think it's kinda cool."

With the last words leaving my mouth, I looked back up, greeting him with a smile.

Jake simply rolled those ice-blue eyes and chuckled.

"No, no. No cheesy stuff."

He squeezed my hand, placing it upon his sweater-covered shoulder, where it once rested. His gloved hand squeezing my hips, guiding them into his. His sky-blue eyes turned to a deep navy blue as he allowed lust to enter his stream again.

"Seriously," he said, forcing eye contact that made my stomach fill with butterflies and excitement, "no more PG stuff for tonight."


	2. Rated R

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Easter!!

Jake pulled the keys to his motorcycle out of his pocket. The silver from the keys dangling off of the chain was almost as blinding as the steel used to make up his ride. It was big and ran smooth.

Needless to say, you feel pretty badass riding on it, especially with someone so attractive to hang on to.   
He swung one leg over it, kicking up the stand that helped balance it in it's parked position. He pushed the key into the ignition, giving it a turn and then placing his gloved hands onto the handles, turning them twice. The bike let out a loud growl, ready to be rode. Jake looked my way, that infamous smirk playing on his desirable lips. 

“Lets go babe.”

I obliged, not needing much convincing to ride with Jake. I placed my legs on either side of the bike. My jeans, squeezing my thighs and butt, pushed harder into me. I moved back and forth slightly. The denim grinded against my clit, causing me to bite my lip. I placed my arms around Jake’s waist. He turned his head slightly to see me in his peripheral vision. 

“Comfortable?”

“Yes,” I lied, desperate to get to Jake’s as soon as possible.

I saw him smile slightly, and with that we took off.

●●●

We arrived at Jake’s apartment in roughly 10 minutes. It wasn't anything fancy. Jake felt it was best to not live in some multi-million dollar mansion, especially if he wanted to keep his identity on the low. 

He parked his bike in its usual parking space and helped me off of it. He held onto my hand as he ushered me in front of him. 

“God, babe,” I heard him groan out. 

I looked back at him, smirking as I did so. The shape of my ass and legs completely visible as my pants hugged my figure. I tugged at his hand.   
“C'mon Jake.”

As we entered his apartment, it had already become much hotter than it was outside. The warm weather of June was nothing compared to what we felt now. Jake kicked off his shoes, then harshly grabbed my hips, pulling them into his, the tight fabric made the grinding almost unbearable. I let out little gasps as he rubbed against me. My clit receiving the heat it so desperately needed. 

“Jake,” I whimpered out. He said nothing as he placed his palm at the back of my neck and pulled me in for a harsh kiss. He sucked on my bottom lip hard. I continued riding his clothed thigh. I felt my sex become wetter and wetter with every movement.   
I moaned out. Jake slipped his tongue into my mouth. It took over my mouth completely. I felt him massage my tongue, giving it little sucks here and there. He guided my hips over his thigh. I felt his cock become hard and then I realized he needed this just as much as I did. 

I broke from the kiss and removed myself from his thigh. 

“Babyy,” Jake whined and groaned out of frustration.   
I giggled at his immaturity.

“I just want to get more comfortable.”

I grabbed his hand, leading him to his black leather couch. I went over to the corner of the room, turning on a dimly lit lamp. I chuckled and shook my head.   
“You still haven't gotten a new light bulb?”

“Hey, it sets the mood doesn't it?” He smiled. 

Jake let go of my hand before joining me on the couch. He unclasped his tan suspenders, removing them at the same time with the quick movement of his arms. He placed his hands at the hem of his black sweater and removed it. I sat down and scanned my eyes down his body. Veins popped out of his arms and hard abs covered his stomach. 

All mine. 

I patted the seat next to me, sliding off my ruby colored flats. He shook his head, smirking. He kneeled down in front of me, reaching up and unbuttoning the buttons to my jeans. He pulled down the zipper and put the tips of his fingers inside the waistline and tugged harshly. My body moved down slightly as he pulled at my pants, hard. I chuckled at his desperation. He slid them down my legs and tossed them behind him. 

The little light that accompanied the room gave Jake enough lighting to see the glistening coming from my underwear. 

He stared into my eyes and then back to my panties. He used his thick arms to spread my thighs apart. Jake lowered his head and placed his hot mouth on my covered clit. He gave me little licks, teasing me without mercy. I just bit my lip and locked eye contact with him. After bucking my hips, Jake smirked at me again. 

“Take them off,” he ordered as he stood up. He unbuttoned his ebony belt and tossed it to the ground. He unbuttoned his own jeans, pulling down his zipper and taking them off completely. A bulge very visible even in the poorly lit room. 

I took the time to watch Jake undress. It was quite the show, not worth missing, even for a second. I bit my lip at the sight of his erection. He placed a gloved hand over it, rubbing it softly. I parted my lips, slightly, letting out little sighs as I watched him play with himself. 

“You want this cock, baby?”

I nodded rapidly, rubbing myself through my panties.   
“I need those off, then.” He gestured to my underwear that was still on. 

Jake sat in a chair that was closer to his television set, diagonal to his sofa. He sat with his legs open, arms on either side of the arm rest. His navy blue eyes looking into mine. His eyes glanced down at my panties and then back. 

I bit my lip, raising my hips slightly to pull the panties down. I slowly, agonizingly slow, pulled down my panties. When they reached my ankles, I kicked them off in Jake’s direction. He smirked when he felt them land on his right foot. I smiled back at him.   
I sat up, I rose to my feet and I began to walk towards Jake. 

“I need more than that, honey.” 

I stopped moving and smiled. I unbuttoned my cherry colored top, one by one. As I unbuttoned the last one, I slid the shirt down my arms and threw that at his feet, also. I was down to my white, lace bra. I watched Jake palm himself, giving a slight squeeze and biting his lip as he did so.

He gave me a nod. I reached around, unclasping my bra. I let the lace fall to the ground next to me. I stood there, nipples hardening after the sudden exposure. He smiled at me, gesturing with his finger to come to him. I smiled back as I walked over. I lowered myself to my knees, face to face with his hard-on.   
Jake reached down with his other hand and tucked some hair behind my ear. 

“Suck me off, baby.”

I didn't fight his command, I never did. I felt my wetness drip down my thigh. Jake raised his hips slightly so I could pull down his black briefs. As I pulled down his underwear, his cock sprang free, rising up swiftly. I slid his briefs down his legs and tossed them to the side. I bit my lip at the sight, not wasting any time in wrapping my hands around his hard prick. Jake lowered himself into the couch, placing hands back on the armrests, giving me his undivided attention.

I used my thumb to circle some of the oozing pre-cum around the tip. He groaned slightly, closing his eyes and throwing his head back. 

“Don't tease too much. You'll regret it, babe.”  
I smiled and bit my lip. I loved it when he got demanding. 

I heeded his warning, placing my hot mouth over his tip, dipping my wet tongue inside his dripping slit. I tasted some of his cum. I closed my eyes, dipping my tongue back in to taste more of him. I used my hands to massage the bottom part of his erect dick. I placed my entire mouth over his tip and forced myself to go down further. Jake, upon instinct, forcefully grabbed my hair, pulling it up slightly. I lowered myself on his cock, wanting to be choked. He loved it when I struggled. 

I continued to lower myself until I felt his tip hit the back of my throat. I kept him there until I felt my breath run out, gagging harshly. His grip tightened and he sat up, watching me closer.  
“Oh, fuck,” he groaned. 

I removed his cock from my mouth, a string of saliva keeping us connected. I looked up at him, swallowing the glob of spit that came up and then licked my lips. I continued to massage him with my hands. I went back in for more. I was so hungry for him. 

I placed my mouth back onto him, taking him only halfway this time. I bobbed my head, slowly. I gave him harsh squeezes with my hands. I heard him moan above me, still pulling at my hair. Tears formed in the corners of my eye as I deep-throated him again. Jake bucked his hips, pushing himself further into me. I gagged once more, more saliva forming. I took him out of mouth and used the spit as more lube. I let it drip from my mouth, into his slit and down his shaft, finally hitting his base. I moved my hand up and down, covering his entire dick in my saliva.   
I looked into his blue eyes, he pulled me up by my hair, kissing me harshly as he groaned into our kiss.   
He removed my hand and pulled me into his lap.  
My butt pushed his cock back down against his thigh and I felt him throb under me. I whimpered into his mouth as I grinded onto him. I felt his visible veins move against my labia, making both of us moan out.  
“Jake,” I said, desperately. 

“Ride me, baby, ride me.”

I didn't need anything else to make me oblige. I arose from my position and let Jake position himself under me. I slowly lowered myself, wanting to feel all of him. 

I bit my lip hard as I felt his tip enter my vagina. My walls stretching to make room for his wide length. I continued to lower myself until I felt my lips touch his base. 

I grinded hard, letting out moans and whimpers. Jake guided me, harshly gripping my hips. He began attacking my neck with his teeth, leaving love bites everywhere. He growled into my neck as I grinded faster and faster. 

I felt his head enter my cervix. He was in so deep, I couldn't help but cry out.

“Jake!” I practically screamed. 

“I know, baby girl, I know.” He placed his warm hand on my lower stomach and leaned back a little, looking into my eyes. 

“You can feel me right here, can't you?” he asked, sternly. 

I gave nothing but a simple whine, moving my hips at a rapid pace.

“I'm so deep inside of you, god,” he growled, “I can feel it.” 

I cried out again.

“Jake,” I said, closing my eyes and placing my hands on his shoulder. 

“Are you gonna,” he let out a slight groan as my walls tightened up around him, “you're gonna come for me, aren't you?”

“Yes, Jake, god, yes!”

I screamed out my response as I finally let go. I felt my cum come out of me. Jake’s cock became more slippery. I tightened my grip on his shoulders and started to bounce onto him. 

“Oh, fuck yes, baby. Ride me.” He closed his eyes and let his head fall back. “Ride my fucking cock. It's all yours.”

I continued to bounce up and down, my chest moving along with me. I moaned out, feeling Jake’s grip tighten on my hips. After another minute or so, he stopped my movements and just let me rest. I felt hot, thick ropes of sperm erupt from the head of his cock and into my body. I heard a growl and slight groan come from the back of his throat as he leaned up and rested his head onto my shoulder.

We stayed like this for a couple of minutes, breathing heavily as we tried to calm down. 

I used my hand to cup his chin and made him look at me. I smiled down at him and kissed his forehead. He chuckled slightly and reached up more to kiss my lips. He wrapped his arm around my my shoulder and used the other to wrap around my lower back. He pulled me down, leaning back into the chair. We shared kisses and giggles and slight moans as the little movements made his dick move inside me.   
Our.kissing slowed down and eventually stopped. Jake smiled lazily up at me. 

“You're such a good girl, you know that?” 

I just smiled down at him, raising my hips to remove himself from me. His no-longer erect penis fell down next to his thigh. I changed my body position so that I was sitting on his lap, my calves resting on the arm of the chair. Jake’s arm rested below my middle back and the other rested over my thighs. I snuggled my head into the crook of his neck. He turned slightly, placing a wet kiss on my forehead. 

“Goodnight, honey.”


End file.
